ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Galaxy Far, Far Away
While the gang sets course for the new planet, Penguin has run out of energy and is resting inside his cell. Kiva: How is he? Talwyn: He can't handle much stress and rage, so he wares himself out. Kiva: I know. I need to find Reia before she hurts herself. Talwyn: What for? Reia: It's okay, Talwyn. Kiva, mind if we talk, just the two of us? Kiva: Sure, Reia. - As the two walked to the bridge, Reia feels gulity about her past deeds. Reia: I think...I feel a little bad about myself.. Kiva: About your past deeds? Reia: About what happened with Dimmsdale.. I didn't know.. Kiva: I understand, Reia. Tell me something.. Do you remember how you got your 'Super Saiyan' powers? - Reia thinks really hard, but... Reia: Sorry, I can't remember how. Not even the friend I was supposed to save. Kiva: Can't remember your friend either? Reia: No, but the only thing I keep hearing sometimes was her voice. Lovely for an 'opera'. - Suddenly knew that was Sonja Farrington herself, Kiva helps Reia's amnesia problem a little. Kiva: Reia, that singing voice was from Sonja Farrington. Don't you remember? - Reia remain silent, knowing that she can't remember anything else. Reia: (Sonja...? Who is that?) Kiva: I guess not.. Well, I'm worried that you might do something reckless. Reia: How can I? This amnesia is really annoying now. There's a cure to this, right? - Suddenly, Angela appeared in the cell block, overhearing the conversation. Angela: Maybe there is. Reia: How? Angela: The Queen of Naboo has gardeners on the planet. Maybe we can ask her to help us. Reia: By making a cure? But the planet is about to invade. There won't be much time. Angela: Great... That would be, at least, three options to pick. Reia: What about the other two? Angela: I heard some ambassadors are entering the flagship. Just a hunch, but I think those are secretly Jedi Knights. Reia: Let me guess.. They are peace-keepers? Kiva: Yeah, they are. Maybe we can find them somehow..? Angela: Maybe... Oh, I've run a few tests from Reia and... Well, she's not human, obviously. Turning into a Super Saiyan which means only one thing- She's one of the Saiyans who survived. Kiva: Seriously??? That would've explained a lot! Angela: Yeah. Plus, her amnesia is slowly disolving. But I think these Jedi are the key to help you, Reia. Reia: Seriously!? Angela: Just a 'plan A or B' situation..but I think so. - Reia suddenly feel a little more releved about Angela's plan. Angela: For your safety, Reia, you need to be with a partner for this one. Reia: (But who? Because of my actions, I would be passable...) Kiva: I'll be Reia's partner. - Reia was shocked to hear Kiva's response. Angela: Are you sure about this? Kiva: Yeah. I asked her to help me with my survival test in Alaska before. It's my turn to help her. - Reia smiled. Angela: That's great. We better head back to the bridge. We'll tell Ratchet about this partnership. Kiva: Sounds good. - The group returned to the bridge as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes